Admiral Navy Bean
:For other uses, see Bean. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Smarty |tribe = Bean Plant |ability = When you play another Bean, do 2 damage to the Zombie Hero. |flavor text = "Heavy is the weight of my command. And my cap. Heavy is the cap." |trait = Amphibious, Team-Up}} Admiral Navy Bean is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 1 /1 . It has the [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] and [[Card#Amphibious|'Amphibious']] traits, and its ability does 2 damage to the zombie hero every time a card, excluding it, is played. This ability persists until all Admiral Navy Beans are removed from the field. Origins It is based on an admiral, the rank of the highest naval officers, and a bean, a common name for large seeds of several genera of the flowering plant family Fabaceae. Its name is a combination of "admiral," the real-life position this is based on, "navy," referring to its Team-Up and Amphibious traits, and "bean," the real-life plant this is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Bean Plant *'Traits:' Amphibious,' Team-Up' *'Ability: '''When you play another Bean, do 2 damage to the Zombie Hero. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description ''"Heavy is my weight of command. And my cap. Heavy is the cap." Update history Update 1.2.11 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Common Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Rare Strategies With This has exactly the same stats, cost, tribe and class as Weenie Beanie. However, it is a very useful plant to have due to its Team-Up and Amphibious traits, and most importantly, its ability. Because its ability activates every time you play any bean card, it is recommended to bring many beans in your deck, including itself. What's even more amazing is that all Admiral Navy Beans on the field will activate their ability for every bean card played. So basically, its ability stacks, and you can wreck some serious havoc to your opponent. Admiral Navy Bean's ability can also be cleverly used to trigger a block when your opponent's Super-Block Meter is almost full for an even more powerful hit to come, without the risk of being blocked. Navy Bean can be used in conjunction with Admiral Navy Bean decently as it boosts Admiral Navy Bean's stats, making it slightly harder to destroy. Sow Magic Beans works very well with this, because not only does it give you 4 Magic Beanstalks, which are bean cards, but it also activates Admiral Navy Bean's ability when played due to itself being a bean card too. Espresso Fiesta, Black-Eyed Pea, , and Sting Bean can be used with this if you are playing as Green Shadow, , and respectively, since they are also beans too. You can also use its traits to good use. You can play it on turn 1 on an aquatic lane to keep it safe and untouchable from most cards except for and damaging/destroying tricks, or use it to act as a shield to protect a powerful plant. Against Admiral Navy Bean is extremely devastating if your opponent plays many beans, and since its ability activates for every Admiral Navy Bean, doing so with more Admiral Navy Beans can defeat you very quickly. However, Admiral Navy Bean has very low stats, so it should be easy to destroy. Even if you already took the damage, it can prevent you from taking even more damage later on by not letting it survive. Using any damaging/destroying trick or ability can get rid of it instantly. Fireworks Zombie, Barrel of Deadbeards, and The Chickening are excellent cards to play when many of them are on the field at once, provided its health hasn't been boosted at all (or to 3 if you're playing The Chickening). Gallery RareAdmiral.png|Admiral Navy Bean's statistics 2017-05-03-13-45-38.jpg|Admiral Navy Bean's card Another HD Admiral Navy Bean.png|HD Admiral Navy Bean ANBAttack.png|Admiral Navy Bean attacking ANBDed.png|Admiral Navy Bean destroyed Nut and Bean Concepts.png|Admiral Navy Bean concept along with other beans and nuts (note how it's bigger than the current version) TheHighlyGrayedGlichedAdmiral.png|Admiral Navy Bean tinted gray due to a glitch ShrunkenAdmiralNavyBean.jpg|Admiral Navy Bean shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Screenshot_2016-11-07-17-36-53.png|Three Admiral Navy Beans in the redraw selection screen along with an AdmiralNavyBeanCardImage.png|Admiral Navy Bean's card image AdmiralNavyBeantCantbeHurt.png|Admiral Navy Bean that can't be hurt FrozenAdmiralNavyBean.png|Admiral Navy Bean frozen Old Admiral Navy Bean description.PNG|Admiral Navy Bean's statistics before update 1.2.11 Admiral Navy Bean card.PNG|Admiral Neavy Bean's card before update 1.2.11 Admiral_Navy_Bean_stats.png|Admiral Navy Bean's statistics from update 1.2.11 to 1.14.13 Admiralcard.png|Admiral Navy Bean's card from update 1.2.11 to 1.14.13 Choice_between_Backyard_Bounce_and_Admiral_Navy_Bean.jpeg|The player having the choice between Admiral Navy Bean and Backyard Bounce as a prize for completing a level Choice_between_Flamenco_Zombie_and_Admiral_Navy_Bean.jpeg|The player having the choice between Admiral Navy Bean and Flamenco Zombie as a prize for completing a level SpriteAtlasTexture-b8299cd4-ab57-4484-8dd7-9b5c0a61a0bd-512x1024-fmt34.png|Admiral Navy Bean's textures Trivia *Even though its name suggests it to be of a higher rank than Navy Bean, it has lower stats. *It and Sting Bean are the only Amphibious plants to cost 1 sun. Category:Amphibious plants Category:Team-Up plants Category:Bean cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants